


Doing Laundry

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce forgot it was his turn to do the laundry and Natasha finds it a little too amusing.





	Doing Laundry

Bruce stared into the empty closet in confusion. Where did all of his clothes go? He’d had plenty to wear at the beginning of the week and now the only things left were sweaters and a pair of jeans. He knew he didn’t have much, but surely he hadn’t run out in less than a week. 

He grabbed the jeans and went to the dresser and pulled out his last undershirt. He dressed quickly before heading out into the rest of the house to find Natasha. 

She was sitting on the couch with a book when he found her. 

“Do you know what happened to all my clothes?” he asked, standing in the middle of the living room. 

Natasha didn’t look up from the book. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say you wore them,” she answered turning the page of her book, her tone bored. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his still damp hair. 

“Haha,” he mock laughed in monotone. “Seriously.” 

“I don’t know Bruce, have you been in the basement lately?”

Bruce’s brow furrowed. “No.” 

“Well I did the laundry three weeks ago,” she said, turning another page. 

“And then I did it last weekend,” Bruce argued. 

“No you didn’t,” she countered, looking up at him now. 

Bruce scoffed. “Yes I did, I went down on Saturday to sort it and, oh.”

“Oh?” Natasha echoed, an amused smirk on her face. 

Bruce closed his mouth and looked away. He had gone to the basement two weeks ago to sort and start some laundry but before he could start a load, Tony had called and he’d been distracted for hours. By the time he’d ended his call with Tony, he’d completely forgotten about doing laundry. 

“Why didn’t you remind me?” he asked, though he knew it wasn’t her fault. 

“It’s not my job to tell you to do your chores,” she said. “I knew you’d figure it out eventually. I’m digging the casual look by the way.” She winked and looked back down at her book. 

Bruce sighed and padded over to the basement stairs. He descended into the finished basement and was met with an enormous pile of clothes sitting in front of the washer and dryer. 

“Well done Banner,” he muttered to himself, scrubbing his hand down his face. 

What had once been two manageable baskets was now a blob like pile taking over the basement. How did two people make so much laundry? He dug the baskets out of the piles and got to work sorting through the mess. 

After ten minutes he’d made a decent dent in the blob. He pulled out one of Natasha’s tank tops and squinted at the big blue, slightly sticky stain on it. It looked like pen ink. 

“Oh no.” 

As quickly as he could he dug through the pile, pulling out more ink stained clothes until he found the culprit. He’d left a pen in the breast pocket of one of his button downs and it exploded everywhere. 

It didn’t escape his notice that most of the clothes that were ruined were Natasha’s. 

“Shit,” he said and groaned loudly. 

“How’s it going down here?” Of course she chose that exact moment to come downstairs. 

“Not great,” he said, spinning around to face her. 

“What happened?” she asked, picking up one of her ruined shirts. 

“I left a pen in my pocket and it just,” he made a blowing up motion with his hands. “I’m sorry, I’ll replace everything.” 

Natasha laughed and tossed the shirt aside. 

“Why are you laughing?” Bruce asked, looking at her like she’d lost her mind. 

She crossed the room and pulled his hands out of his hair. “Because you’re cute.” 

His face warmed at her compliment. “You’re not mad about the clothes?” 

She shrugged. “They’re just clothes.”

Bruce let out a long breath and glanced over at the piles on the floor. “Dinner’s on me tonight.” 

“Okay.” She smiled and pulled away. “How long do think this will take?”

“Until tomorrow?” He joked. 

She pinched his side and he slipped out of her reach. 

“In that case, I’ll take your wallet and try out that new Thai place in town.” 

“You wouldn’t,” he challenged, but she was already on the stairs. 

Her only response was to smirk wickedly over her shoulder. 

“You’re really not going to help me?” Bruce yelled up the stairs. A few seconds later a roll of garbage bags came flying down the stairs before Natasha appeared at the top. 

“No, I’m not, but I am getting hungry. Get a move on Banner.” 

Bruce shook his head but picked up the bags to get rid of the ruined clothes. He finished sorting the pile quickly and got the first load in the washer. 

He didn’t want to chance going upstairs and forgetting again so he made himself comfortable on the couch and flipped the tv on and found a documentary to keep him occupied until the cycle was finished. 

Two hours later he had two baskets in front of him to fold. He heard footsteps on the stairs and a delicious smell wafted through the air. Natasha appeared by his side with a plate of what looked like Thai food. He raised his eyebrow at her in question. 

“I got tired of waiting,” she told him with a shrug and offered him one of the plates and a fork she pulled from her back pocket. 

“Taking pity on me?” He asked and took a bite. It was delicious. 

Natasha sat at the other end of the couch, leaning her back against the arm. 

“There’s nothing on TV,” she deadpanned, but Bruce could see her fighting back a smile. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed a sock from the closest basket to chuck at her. 

She laughed and took a bite of her food. “You brought this on yourself.” 

He rolled his eyes and reached over to steal a bite from her plate. It was also very good. 

“We should order this more often,” he commented and she hummed her approval, eyes on the new documentary that had started on the TV. 

They finished eating in comfortable silence, watching TV. When he finished, Bruce set his plate on the coffee table. The timer for the dryer went off again and he reluctantly walked over to empty it and switch over the clothes from the washer. He loaded the rest of what was on the floor into the washer and dragged the basket back over to the couch. 

“You know if you fold them as you go it’ll get done faster?” Natasha snarked, looking too smug from her lounged position on the couch. 

Bruce frowned and dropped the basket none too gently beside her. 

“You don’t say?” 

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to help or not?”

“Oh now you want to help me,” he scoffed. 

“I’m afraid you’ll be down here all night if I don’t.” 

“Really?” 

She nodded with a big old shit eating grin on her face. 

“Okay,” he said, bending down to pick up the basket again. “You can have this one.”

Bruce unceremoniously dumped the contents on her. He sat down and watched her pulled the clothes away from her face to glare at him. He turned her smug smile back on her.

“You’ll pay for this Banner,” she threatened, sending him an icy glare. 

“I’m shaking in my boots,” 

Without warning she launched herself at him. Bruce barely had time to react before they were both tumbling onto the floor. He landed on his back with an oomph with her on his chest. She was grinning and he couldn’t help but mirror her grin. 

Bruce loved moments like this when it was just the two of them, carefree and silly. He could almost forget that they were two superpowered beings who fought to save the world. Right here, in this moment they were just Bruce and Natasha, the happy couple in Upstate New York. He couldn’t be happier. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, plucking the sock from her shoulder and dropping it on his forehead. 

“How lucky I am,” he answered honestly. She ducked her head a little but he could still see her cheeks redden slightly. 

She looked back up to meet his eyes and bit her lip. 

“This is pretty great,” whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

There was no rush in their kisses anymore, no global catastrophe that needed their immediate attention. It was wonderful. 

Natasha pulled away first and Bruce tried to follow her lips but she put a finger against his mouth. 

“You still need to finish the laundry,” she whispered. 

Bruce closed his eyes and groaned. “You really know how to kill the mood don’t you.” 

She patted his chest and pushed herself off of him. 

“You mean we, right?” he asked pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“I was serious when I said I was afraid you’d be here all night, she told him and started putting the clothes he’d dumped on her back into the basket. 

“You’re so funny,” he told her sarcastically and sat up. 

Natasha made a face, but started folding anyways. Bruce pulled one of the other baskets over to him. 

Every few minutes Bruce couldn’t help but glance over at Natasha. He really couldn’t believe how his life had turned out, that she, this, what they had was real. 


End file.
